


Rat Box

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rats, Twincest, remrom - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Remus brings home a box of babies.Roman doesn't mind.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Rat Box

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request.  
> Oneshot request- Remus and Roman trying to take care of some kinda Small Creature? Baby/Puppy/Cat/Whatever? And Remus is just So Careful it’s hilarious while Roman is just a clumsy mess and it’s like Silly Domestic Lads?

There was a shoebox of…. Mice? On his kitchen counter.

Why was there a box of possibly mice on his kitchen counter?

He has an inkling of a reason and that reason would be Remus.

“Remus”- he yells out to the general area of their apartment in slight confusion, not taking his eyes off of the box of rodents -“why are there mice on our kitchen counter?”

He hears Remus scoff from their room “excuse you, they are rats!”

Oh of course how silly of him.

“Of course how silly of me” he responds.

Remus bounds into the room with some soft looking material “uh chyeah super silly bro, they’re _obviously_ rats” he gestures to them.

He looks to the rats in the shoebox on his kitchen counter. Yes. Obviously.

“Obviously” he mimics.

Remus moves towards the box and gently, very gently, the most gentle that Roman has ever seen Remus use on literally anything in their entire lives, he scoops up each little kinda white-ish kinda grey-ish baby rat into his hand; there are four of them and Roman has to say it is the cutest thing ever.

That is, until Remus shoves them in his direction.

“Here hold them” he instructs.

Roman blanks.

_Hold them?_

Yeah, he thinks not.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s the greatest idea” he says with uncertainty.

“Pshhhh” Remus scoffs, rolling his eyes “jus take em, I need to make their box comfy.”

“Why can’t I do that?” He asks; he really doesn’t want to have these tiny babies in his care.

“ _Cause_ ” Remus starts in a tone that makes it sound like the most obvious thing in the world “I wanna do it, I’m their new mama and I’m gonna do em right! _Now hold our babies!”_

He asks no more questions, only holds out his hands clumsily.

Remus gently, oh so very gently tumbles them into Roman’s waiting hands.

Oh gosh, they’re so small.

Wait.

_Our babies??_

“Our babies? Remus you can’t just say something like that!”

“And why not” he says, it’s said like a question but Roman is sure that it’s purely rhetorical.

He answers anyway.

“Cause, cause that’s just - I mean it’s not like we can - I mean” he shakes his head incredulously like what he just said had any meaning or coherence to it.

Thankfully for him, Remus is the king of deciphering things that make no sense.

“Well, here’s a chance at fatherhood then.”

Roman splutters “They. They’re _rats_ Remus.”

Remus side eyes him not fully taking his attention away from the comfort-anation of the old shoebox.

“Keep thinkin like that and we’re gonna have’ta divorce.”

Roman blinks rapidly “divorce? Remus we’re not married.”

“Not with that attitude we’re not” Remus says.

“Not that we’ll ever be able to” Roman shoots back.

“Not. With. That. Attitude.” Remus says with more conviction.

Roman is used to his twins way of thinking, and just concedes.

“Fine, whatever can I do to not let this marriage crumble into pieces?”

Remus nods one quick bob of his head as a confirmation of approval.

“Well for starters, help me come up with names for the little tykes and then we can talk about how we’re gonna raise em.”

Okay, well he’s really into this whole parenting rats thing.

Roman smiles a dopy ass love struck ass smile.

He watches lovingly as Remus fusses over the material not listening to his placement, the little rats squirming in his rock solid hands; he dares not move for fear is stopping him from hurting the poor defenceless creatures nestled in his palms.

He looks down at them.

They really are cute he thinks.

“They are aren’t they” Remus pipes up from his muttering and cursing out the fabric that just won’t listen to him.

Oh, he said that out loud.

“How… How did you come by them?” He finally asks.

“Oh!” Remus perks up; ready to tell a wildly inaccurate story, Roman just knows he’s going to embellish in his story telling, but ya’know that’s part of Remus’ charm.

“Okay, so”- he starts, continuing his making of the comfort box –“I was walking home right? And you know that alleyway off the side of the building there with the thing painted on the side off that small street just a couple blocks down? Well, there was this mangy lookin cat stalkin around these dank boxes and I thought nothing of it until I heard a loud squeak, so I naturally investigated what the fuck this cat was doing, and it had this large, and when I say large”- he looks at Roman like ‘bro I’m not even kidding you just trust me on it’ –“it was a large ass rat in it’s bloody chompers.”

He waves off like it’s whatever after finishing his comfort rat box.

“That cat ate well that night. But! As I got closer I saw these little babs and well I couldn’t just leave em there! Look at how cute and fragile they are!” He gestures to the babies in Roman’s hands, Roman looks back down at them then up at the expression on Remus’ face.

He really cares about this.

So, Roman cares about it as well.

Whatever Remus wants to happen with these precious babies Roman is going to happily go along with.

Remus one by one scoops the babies into his own palm so he can safely put them back into the now fluffy and comfortable box; Roman watches lovingly at how soft Remus is being with them.

Once all the rats are in their new bed Roman surges forwards and catches Remus’ lips with his own in a soft kiss.

“What was that about?” Remus asks with a smile after they break apart.

“You’re lovely you know that?” He says in response.

“You’re the only one who says that but sure.”

“It’s only cause the others don’t see the side of you that I do every day of our lives, Love.”

“That’s cause I have a reputation to uphold Ro, you’re just lucky.”

Roman hums, leaning forwards for another kiss and grasping Remus’ hips. “Mmm, I sure think so.”

“Oh you flirt” Remus swats Roman playfully, fluttering his eyelashes in what he thinks is flirty himself but is just weird, like one eye at a time and out of sync weird.

But Roman Loves him and all his odd mannerisms, so he just leans in and kisses the tip of Remus’ nose.

“So”- he says, not letting Remus go -“names?”

Remus thinks for a second “hmm, how about: Death, Pestilence, War and Famine?”

“The four horsemen of the apocalypse?” 

“Sick ass names don’tcha think?”

“I can’t fault you for that” he shrugs.

He looks over to see the babies snuggled up to each other, they’re making little noises and he can only think of the havoc Remus is gonna wreak with them, he’s gonna have his own little army of rats in his commend and that’s going to be interesting to watch.

But for now, they’re babies and they need to be watched over and nourished.

“How about we look up how to properly take care of our new charges hm?” He suggests.

Remus nods rapidly “lets, lets” he picks up the box and, calmly for Remus: bounces to the living room.

Roman watches him go and only follows when Remus is beginning to be out of his sight, he can’t miss the opportunity to watch his backside; not that he doesn’t have many, Remus would gladly show him everything he would want to see, but still.

Remus sets the horsemen on the coffee table and plops himself on their cushy couch; Roman places himself snugly against Remus’ side.

They both take their phones out of their pockets and start their research; Remus searching and Roman taking notes.

The setting sun drifts through their windows with the nice autumn air, fluttering their curtains in a picturesque way that could have Roman reciting poetry on that simple beauty of nature, but his attention is on his twin of whom he thinks is the most beautiful being ever, even if he is crass and overwhelming sometimes.

But no one can deny that Remus has a good heart and if anyone says otherwise, well. This box of babies and this determination to keep them alive and happy are all the proof Roman needs to share to prove his point.

He lays his head on Remus’ shoulder as he takes his notes, cranes his head up a bit and plants a kiss on Remus’ jaw as he tells Roman to jot something down.


End file.
